The Scars we Carry
by jniferbeeship1991
Summary: One snowy night a young Christine ends up on the doorstep of a pregnant Madeline. Their destiny's interwoven by chance, and it is Christine who ends up protecting Erik from the evils of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Christine trudged along the snow willfully, her miniscule legs pulling and elongating beyond its normal form. Her slight body slowly becoming enveloped with the all powerful force of the snow, engulfing her in a blanket of white. "I must keep going" Christine muttered to her self, her chapped lips and frozen tongue forcing her words to be short and inaudible. Christine began to think of her dying father, lying in bed hacking up a lung. She looked around, the furry of snow concealing any light in the distance, she thought woefully.

_The nearest town is miles away, but my father will not make it a fortnight if I do not get a doctor. How far have I already walked, it feels like it's been hours. I can't go on much longer like this…_

Christine snapped out of her trance as she fell face down and felt the ice cold ground crush into her face. _Damn Christine! Focus! _ She pried herself off the ground, struggling not to be consumed by the mounting snow. As she lifted herself up, she saw a glimmer of light in the darkness, and then it was gone. In a flash she was up sprinting towards the light, only after a few paces did she realize it was dark again. _DAMN! She shook her head furiously. I know I saw it, I couldn't have imagined it! _She began again racing quite furiously towards where she had seen the light. _Something has to be there, I know it. At least I hope it! _

She was sprinting forward into the darkness, the snow swirling all around… Christine didn't know where she was going, but she also couldn't stop. Call it destiny or fate, but something was pulling her in this direction. Lost in thought, Christine tripped flying herself through the air. Landing face down once again arms stretched out, her nails dug into the concrete… _Wait concrete?_ Christine rubbed her hands vigorouslyfeeling concrete all around; she stretched out her arms to see how far it went until her hands felt a door.

Christine scrambled to her feet and she let out a sigh of relief and anxiousness. She prayed someone would be home, and she mustered the courage to knock at the door. Her tiny fist pounded and hard as she could as she heard the wooden door quake and cackle from her efforts.

Adrenaline was pumping in her veins as she prayed someone would answer. As she contemplated all her morbid thoughts the doorknob, shuffled and jiggled and finally at last it creaked open. There was nothing but darkness for a split second and shivers ran down Christine's arm a evil suffocating feeling latching onto her body. She couldn't shake off the energy this place, and she was about to turn and run but then the door fully opened…

-"Dear child! What are you doing out here in the cold. Surely you will catch your death!"

A woman said, snapping her out of her forlorn feelings. Christine looked up, and gasped and she swore the woman before her must have been an angel. All those feelings of disparity and evilness fled her at an instant as she started upon this goddess.

"Ma'am, I do regret to disturb you at such a late hour, but I must find some help. My papa is ill and I'm afraid he will not make it a fortnight if I do not get him help right away. Please"

"Alright, please do come in. I regret to inform you that I will not be able to help you until sunrise-

"But Madam! My father is ill, so ill. Please you must help me now. He is all I have!" Christine tried to grab the strange women, more so out of desperation than anything. The woman turned around, and for the first time Christine noticed her swollen stomach. "oh, I'm sorry ma'am. I did not see. I understand. I'm sorry but I must go and find someone who can help me. Goodbye Madam." Christine turned sharply, but before she could take another step the woman had grabbed her hand.

" Nonsense dear child, there is not another house for miles and even then, no one in their right mind will trench through the snow to aid a stranger. Please child, some inside and get warm, you will surely die if you continue on. I promise I will help you in the morning, just please come inside child."

Christine mulled this over in her head. _This woman did have a point; I have been walking for miles already in this weather and this is the first house I stumble upon. If I continue there might not be another chance for shelter. _

"Yes ma'am, I will stay" She grumbled.

"Wonderful! Now come along to the fire place, so we may dry you off. What is your name girl?"

"Christine, Madam"

"What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful little girl. I am Madeline. Madeline Destler"


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I would really like to appreciate anyone who is reading this, and I would also like to thank the 2 that have reviewed it, I gladly take any comments and feedback. I expect this to be a very long story with a couple of time jumps, I haven't quite figured out where I want it to end yet but I have a few things I know for sure I want to happen. There are a lot of twist and turns, right now I'm just trying to enjoy it. It's been about 5 years since I wrote literally anything for leisure so you will have to forgive me if I'm not grammatically correct. Anyway I don't own POTO and beware the bottom half getting into some M rated actions. Already and it's only chapter 2!

Christine shivered slightly at her name, _mm that's odd. I am just cold, that's all. Just cold. _

Madeline led Christine to the fire place, "Come dear sit down while I get you some blankets and make some tea." Christine sat down numbly, the cold finally taking hold of her body, and she became sluggish and rigid. Almost as if she was frozen in the aura of the house. "Thank you ma'am" She whispered, and turned her head towards the warmth of the fire, staring intently at the mesmerizing flames. Her thoughts turned towards her father… _oh papa, please be safe. Imagining him inside of their poorly insulated cabin, coughing and convulsing, Hang on papa, please hang –_

"Here you go sweetie, some tea to warm you up"

"Thank you Ma'am. I was wondering what kind of help you will be able to provide my father. Certainly you do not expect to traipse in the snow, several miles and assist me." Christine eyes narrowed at Madeline's swollen belly.

Laughter erupted the room, "Why little Christine, you speak very well for someone so young!" She continued to giggle "How old are you anyway?"

"I will not say until you tell me how you plan on assisting my father. I swear it right now, if you have no intention of helping me than I shall lurch through the snow once more" Christine gazed fiercely at Madeline, daring her to challenge her. Hoping Madeline would forfeit, for she was too tired to journey back into such treacherous weather, but atlas… if she must than she must.

Madeline smiled broadly, "I must say, you have quite the spirit dear. Now please don't work yourself up, obviously you can tell that I am with child and I have under my employment a mid-wife of sorts. I will send for her first thing in the morning. Now please do not fret."

"Yes Madam, Will the gentleman of the house be accompanying us tomorrow" Not liking the idea of journeying through the woods for miles without any protection.

Madeline's lips pursed, as if she was keeping a secret for a split second and then dropped down. "No my dear; my husband passed away a month ago in a Construction accident. He took a terrible fall and survived but his concussion was so severe that the next day…" Her lips dramatically began to quiver, as if she was trying- "I - It was so horrible because I was there lying at his bedside when he finally passed away, and awoke to nurses and doctors bustling around. It was just horrible!" Madeline croaked hysterically, coming out more as a maniacal laughter than a sob of grief. "I'm sorry dear" She sniffled. "It just happened not more than a month ago, and it's still very hard to speak of, you will have to forgive my behavior."

Christine shot her a curious glance and sighed, "You are forgiven ma'am, I'm sure I would have been just as hysterical if anything were to happen to my father."

"Now dear do not fret, I am fine. Please you must finish your tea and rest; you will need your strength. By the way Christine, you never did answer my question. How old are you?"

Christine threw back her head as she gulped down the rest of her tea allowing the warm liquids to spill into her tummy spreading it's warmth like a virus throughout her body.

" I am five madam"

"Well, once your father is better I will half to meet him and know where on earth he gets your education at! Only the best for my darling Charles." Madeline stroked her belly gingerly.

"Charles is it? What a nice name."

"That is his father's name; I thought it only fitting seeing as he will never meet him. At least he will always have his name."

"How can you be so sure it is a boy?"

"Ah! Maternal instinct dear Christine. I just know" She gave me an exaggerated wink

"Oh… Madam I know this may be improper but may I?" Christine stretched out her arm, gesturing towards her swollen stomach.

"Of course, come here. Now don't be alarmed if you feel a kick or two, he's hasn't really been very active according to my mid-wife. But hopefully he will for such wonderful company." She grabbed my hand enthusiastically, "just spread out your fingers and press down firmly." Madeline pressed my hand into her stomach, and suddenly I felt something hit me! I snatched my hand away "Did. Did I hurt it?"

She laughed again, "Why no my dear, the baby just does that so you know it's alive. Try again; I think he really likes you."

I stretched out my hand hesitantly, and pressed my palm into her stomach, spreading out my fingers widely.

I waited, inwardly holding my breath hoping I could feel young Charles again. *gasp* I felt a little thud, than another and another until the baby seemed to be kicking me constantly. I giggled wildly at the magic underneath my hands, "Quite a rambunctious one he is!"

Madeline smile broaden, "apparently he really likes you my dear, and he has never been this excited before. Now, enough excitement for today, you must really be going to bed. We both have a long day tomorrow." Madeline heaved herself off the floor, grabbing more blankets and handing them to Christine. "You can sleep on the couch if you want to dear; I'm going to retire for the evening. Goodnight, I will see you bright and early."

And with that Madeline walked off, and Christine wrapped herself in the mounds of blankets, sprawling upon the rug in front of the fireplace. Watching the flames dance beautifully and spark dangerously. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to fight off the heaviness of her lids. She continued to watch the flames, and she swore for a moment before she slipped into unconsciousness she saw Madeline, staring upon her with cold dead eyes

Madeline's POV

The sun beamed brightly, piercing through the curtains of Madeline's house, illuminating the house. Stillness wiped over the house, as I crept gingerly from her bedroom, taking in the sight of the sleeping child before me. I smiled to myself as I slipped swiftly pass the door, and was embraced by the freshness of the air and the warmth of the sun.

"Finally some fresh air" I muttered. I looked all around hoping it was safe to go see HIM.

_I need to inform HIM of my new guest, and see what he has in mind for this young sweet little lamb that god blessed at the devil's doorstep. I wonder what he will have in store for her, and her father. Maybe if we play our cards right we can worm our way into their lives, clearly they have no family and would make the perfect target for any kind of…. misfortunes to fall upon. _

I smiled, and I took a right down a tattered street, then a left continuing down an alleyway. I pulled my cloak over my head as I headed towards a secret passageway, pulling a latch on the rail opening before me a set of stairs. I looked over my shoulders quickly, and then made my way into the darkness. My feet carrying me exactly where I need be, and soon enough a light shone ahead. I scurried forward, whispering for him.

"Hello… Are you there?" Remembering to myself that HE did not like for me to refer to him by his given name. I saw movement in the corner of my eye, "Why hello there, trying to give me a fright?" He appeared out from the shadows, his tall stature causing his shadow to cover most of the hardly lit room, his jet black hair hanging from head pillowing down to his shoulders, his muscular build bulging out…

"What do I owe this surprise to, my dear" His voice dripped with venom as he eyed me lustfully.

I smiled coyly "Well it seems as though a young little girl ripe for the taking has found my house, and has in trusted me to find help for her sick father."

He pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands in one hand and forcefully grabbing my hair, pulling it back so my neck was exposed.

"How old is the young darling"

He began breathing heavily on my neck, tempting and teasing me, with his body. "She is just 5 years old and very beautiful if I say so my- ahhh"

I screamed as he pressed his mouth hungrily on my throat, biting me like the animal he was.

"Perfect my dear. She will do perfectly" He ran his hands along my body, groping me firmly, caressing my swollen stomach; he peeled himself off me and dropped his head whispering into my ear. "How is my boy anyway?" as his hand lifted one of my legs to his hip.

"Alive and well my dear, now what shall we do about the little wards."

He started striping me of my clothes as he relayed the plan.

"First off, we must gain her trust. Retrieve the midwife and save her father, than they both will be indebted to you. Then you must employ her to help you until that little bastard is born."

I listened dutifully, as he graced malicious kisses to my bare chest.

"Yes my dear" I moaned wildly.

"And then I will- _His hands slithered across my bosoms, stopping to squeeze them tightly_

"You are awful!" _I squealed digging my fingernails into his back, forcing him to cave into me._

"Darling, we must ensure no one will see, and no one will know" _pressing his body against mine, my stomach the only thing pulling us apart._

"Of course, everything will go according to plan." _His hands dipping lower into my groin, stroking me gently separating my legs so he may grasp me._

"As for the little bastard" _he rubbed me wickedly as he whispered in my ear _"You will kill him, just like I killed your handsome husband!" _he grabbed me forcefully throwing me unto the cold hard concrete. _"Look upon me my dear, am I not a monster!" _he shouted menacingly, peeling my legs apart to expose my womanhood._

"Yes! You are indeed the wicked of men, killing off my husband, and impregnating me with a demon of your own." _I whispered hungrily, reciting everything he wanted to hear, spurning him into frenzy. Lifting his hand he stuck me across the cheek, once, twice, three times._

"You tease me with your brutality, please ravish me!" _I clawed at his chest, as he pulled his growing manhood out; guiding it into me. As his other hand placed itself around my pretty little neck; and as he began to squeeze he thrust into me with all his force. I twisted and turned from him, knowing that he would enjoy the fight._

"Not this time, no fighting this time. Let me feast upon your body, you know it will be a while until I may get to again." _Letting go of my throat, he pinned my arms above me and placed his other hand above my mouth. _"Scream for me, my demon of hell!" _pounding into me, a growing pressure began to rise as I screamed – _

"AHHHHHH" _Coming out more as a muffle, his eyes began to bulge and he panted hoarsely, thrusting brutality, pressing himself upon me. He removed his hands and grabbed at my thighs with a vice like grip, I started to lose myself to the passion. A mounting pressure building as he handled me with all the feral power he could possess. _

_I panted heavily on the cusp of an orgasmic release, my body quaking and thundering with the vicious assault on my womanhood. I could feel him closing in on his release; pleasure, passion, and lust consumed my body eating me away, until the silent breath I had been holding forcibly exited from me. Crashing into oblivion I finally burst, him roaring in the background as he pulsed inside me, spilling his seeds; every last drop deeper and deeper, shattering my barriers, in a cataclysmic liberation I screamed _

"Javert!"

*** Ah, did she just say what i think she did? And out loud... oh no, someone tell Christine. **


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongemAuthors Note: Thank you all for reading my story, I ask you would all review. good or bad comments are welcomed, I haven't quite figured out where this story is heading or how it shall end or how long it shall be. There won't be many more twist for another chapter I think. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, truly I enjoy writing it. /em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emChristine POV em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emMy mind was struggling to make sense of everything, but it was muddled in between reality and fantasy. Every time I would attempt to take hold of something real, it would twist into a dream and I would fall deeper into my subconscious. An unnerving feeling taking me over, as I twisted in my sleep, drowning, falling, slipping, further and further down the rabbit hole; forgetting myself, forgetting everything. A light shone ahead and I started to run at break neck speed, grabbing onto anything and everything, begging my mind to make sense. Imagines flooding my mind, my father coughing in bed, the furry of the storm, a home, a women, a baby, blankets, a fire place, and Madeline!em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em emI jolted awake in sweats, rubbing my clammy hand on the mountain of blankets. Desperately trying to shake off the lucid nightmare, I focused on my surroundings, touching the rug beneath me, taking in the curtains above, a smothered fire place –/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" A door swung open, as a craned my neck to see a familiar women coming through the door. MADELINE! I leaped to my feet, immediately regretting it as the room started to spin. I extended my hand, catching myself on the mantle of the fire place. emFocus Christine, focus. Yesterday's events bombarding me, with one thing in my mindem/p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Papa" I whispered. In the corner of my eye Madeline's head snapped up, smiling secretively as she spoke-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Christine before you panic, I left early this morning to fetch the mid-wife. She's right behind me. May I have the pleasure of introducing you to Madam Giry." As she gestured behind her shoulder, as an older stern woman walked through the entryway. Christine could tell this woman commanded authority with just her body language alone, her body completely upright, shoulders back, and her face worn from stress, her auburn brown hair braided up and tied into a bun. Madam Giry glanced at me, studying me underneath her unyielding eyes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Very nice to meet you Mademoiselle Daee, Madeline has spoken a great deal about you. I understand your father is very sick and we cannot waste any time with introductions and therefore, I insist we depart immediately so I may assess him." She spoke in a very thick French accent. Shocked coursed through my veins, knowing she was correct I shook it off and persevered.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Very well Madam, let us be on our way. Madame Destler, I wish to thank you for your hospitality, and if there is anything I can do-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Please come back to visit me, I would like to know if you and your father are doing well."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""As you wish Madam, as soon as my father regains his strength I will return." I gave a low curtsy before turning towards Madame Giry, making my way towards the door. "Do you have everything you need for an examine Madame?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yes" She stared at me hesitantly and turned to Madeline. "I will return as well to check up on the baby. Remember to take it easy." Madeline cracked a faltering smile, as Madame Giry stalked towards the door. I starred at her, observing her long purposeful strides as she headed towards me. Noticing her eyes, I saw kindness and warmth and I knew behind her cold fish personality was a caring, nurturing, kind hearted woman.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Christine" Madame Giry spoke, with concern in her voice snapping me out of my analysis. She continued "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded my head dumbly. "Than by all means lead the way" She gestured outside. Embarrassment colored my cheeks red, as I headed outside. The air was crisp and light, which is to be expected after a storm, what I was not prepared for was the depth of white snow. Taking the first step off Madeline's concrete path I immediately sunk into the ground, the white snow engulfing my small frame coming shy of a few inches of my chin. Madame Giry stifled a laugh; I glared at her, my cheeks on fire.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" She looked down on me, a smile softening up the rigid features of her face. She wiped the growing smirk off her face, as I continued to glare at her attempting to move forward failing miserably. It seemed every time I turned to move snow out of the way, mounds more would fall in its place, burying me deeper. Madame Giry continued to watch me as I helplessly tried to burrow my way out, frustrated I yelled at Madame Giry "Don't just stand there Madame, Help me!" She glanced at me and flashed me a steely look, she approached me steadily and plucked me from the ground like a flower.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""There is no need to yell Christine, for all you had to do was ask" She placed me gently back on the concrete path. She stepped into the blanket of snow, coming a little above her knee. She turned her back towards me, crouching down turning her head towards me.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Come along Christine, hop onto my back. It is the only way we are going to get to your house in one piece. There is no time to waste." I contemplated this for a moment, seeing the reason in her words I conceded. "Thank you Madame" I grasped at her neck with my tiny arms and wrapped my legs around her waist clutching her tightly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""It's okay Christine, I've got you, please relax. Now point me in the direction we need to go."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"I scanned the horizon, until I saw a Forrest of trees in the distance – "That way ma'am" I pointed towards the forest, still gripping at Madame Giry uncomfortably.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Christine, please relax. It would make the trek much easier on both us. Hasn't either of your parents ever given you a piggy back ride before?" I tensed at her question, and she struggled to adjust my lead like body.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""No ma'am, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father has never been the same since that day. He has been battling illness after illness since her death, and I've been the only one to look after him. We have nobody else, but each other Madame." My voice coming out as a small somber whisper. She sighed sadly, "Know this Christine, no matter what happens with your father, you can always find a home with me. Too many times have I seen young children waste away, but not you. You remind me too much of my daughter Megan, and I couldn't bear if anything were to happen to her."p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Her confession caught me off guard, but more importantly one sentenced slapped my ears and assaulted my brain: emno matter what happens to my father? The words still shocked me as I barley choked out. em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""W-w-w-hat do-o you mean, ab- about my father" Madame Giry cringed at the disparity of my voice. "Do not fret child, I mean no ill will, it's just… I don't want you to get your hopes up. In a perfect world, he would still be alive and I would save the day restoring his health, but as you know... We do not live a perfect world."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"The rest of the journey continued in silence, as I drearily pointed her in the direction of where our cabin would be. The trepidation I felt as Madame Giry began to approach their cabin was almost unbearable, as I began to fantasize about what fate I would face if my papa was indeed dead. She shuddered at the thought.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.5pt;<br>padding:0in 0in 0in 0in"  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="border:none;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext 1.5pt;<br>padding:0in;mso-padding-alt:0in 0in 0in 0in""Christine we are here" Madame Giry's voice cutting through my thoughts. I hopped off her back and warily approached the door. I glanced back at Madame Giry, who gave me a curt nod before I continued. "Papa" I spoke; bracing myself for whatever may be on the other side I pushed open the door. The sight before shattered my heart, "Papa!" I ran towards him and gasped when I touched him. His skin was as cold as ice, I sat frozen straining to hear if he was breathing. Madame Giry rushed over to him as well, placing two fingers delicately on his neck as she used her other hand to tilt his head backwards. Her eyes bulged out of her head, and a steady and demanding voice barked "Christine, he is still alive, barley hanging on, ready a pot of boiling water bring some towels and wash cloths now." I didn't waste any time as I bolted from one end of the house to another gathering everything in sight./p  
>div  
>div style="mso-element:para-border-div;border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.5pt;<br>padding:0in 0in 1.0pt 0in"strongOh no Gustave, I hope he makes it out okay. I guess you will all have tune in next time to see. Thanks for reading! /strong/div 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, I have had a busy week. I am about to PSC in a month so it's getting even more hectic around here. Any way here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy!**

Christine could hear Madame Giry speaking to her father in a gentle strict voice "If you can hear me, try to squeeze my hand."

Christine scurried to the sink to fill a pot of warm water before shoving it onto the stove mercilessly. Cranking the knobs to the highest degree, hoping it will boil the water faster, whilst she dashed away towards the towel closet and grabbed as many towels as her little arms could hold, making her way back to Gustave. The towels dropped and pooled at the floor as she saw Madame Giry shoved a tube into his mouth attaching a purple ball to the end, pumping air into her father's lungs. Christine stood there in absolute shock and horror, staring blankly at the sight before. Madame Giry glanced over her shoulders, with no hesitation barked out the orders "Christine, don't just stand there like a statue. Get the water!" Madame Giry attention snapped back to Gustave as she continued her ministrations while checking his pulse.

Christine fled the room, her legs weighing down with lead, or at least so it seemed. Her movements seemed sluggish, even too her, as she poured the boiling water into a large basin. Pushing the basin from this room to the next was a daunting task for someone of Christine size, but she knew she would never be able to simply carry it. The basin was half her size and in the haze of it all somehow, Christine found the strength. "Madame" Christine whispered hollowly as she stared at her reflection in the basin, not daring to look up at her broken father.

With swiftness Madame Giry dipped and wrung out the cloth, and dabbed it carefully on Gustave's head. "Christine" She spoke gingerly; "I think you've had enough excitement for today, go sit down child" she looked over to Christine, to ensure the tiny girl made her way to the bed.

Hours passed by silently, as Madame Giry tended to Gustave. Constantly wringing out a washcloth to place it on his feverish head, pushing back the heavy chocolate brown curls out of his face, he was quite handsome. She thought to herself occasionally, and she took note of his heart beat and temperature again. Fatigue finally taking its hold, Madame Giry sat on the floor and rested her head upon Gustave's bed, her hands firmly on his wrist to monitor his heartbeat. Her eye's fluttered heavily as she yawned and before she could even fight it, sleep overcame her.

Madame Giry awoke to something squeezing her hand, forgetting herself completely she gasped, as her eyes popped open. Only to be met with the sight of Gustave awake before her, a slight smirk upon his face.

"Do you think this is funny Monsieur?" Gustave cracked a small smile, and mouthed WATER silently. Madame Giry's cheeks stained red with embarrassment, "Why, yes of course. I'm sure you are thirsty." She rose immediately and hurried out of the room, she returned with in second with a small cup of ice cold water. Kneeling towards Gustave she brought it up to his lips as he drank it steadily. She placed the cup on the dresser nearest to Gustave and stood up abruptly, while Gustave mustered the strength to catch her arm, he looked at her pleadingly. Madame Giry gazed into his soft brown eyes and instantly recognized a kindred spirit. "She is sleeping monsieur; your brave little warrior brought me here to take of you. I will let her know you are awake."

He sighed thankfully, letting his body relax submerging his back into the couch, his smile alight with happiness at the thought of his precious little daughter. Warily he rubbed his sunken face as he heard the pitter patter of feet scuttle across the room floor as he pulled his body taught preparing for the physical bombardment about to come.

"Papa! Papa!" Christine shrieked excitedly, as she pummeled her face into Gustave's frail body and wrapped her tiny arms around him. "Oh papa, I am so glad you are okay." Christine lifted her head enough to flash her father a pearly white smile, "I told you I would get help" she said proudly as she clung to him tighter.

"That you did my little brave warrior. Madame Giry just finished telling me how you braved the snow storm to find her and brought her all the way back here to me."

He patted her head gingerly, as Christine giggled; her eyes lit up as she remembered the beautiful women in the humble abode.

"And Madeline!"

"Maudit" Gustave cursed, "Christine, I did not raise you to refer to strangers by their first names." He scolded her lightly.

Christine blushed regretfully as she continued "Well papa, I stumbled upon Mrs. Maddie's home during the storm and she was generous enough to let me stay the night, and the next morning she called upon Madame Giry for assistance. We are really in her debt, without her I might have died in the storm, and you would have perished as well."

The realization taking hold of her mournfully, as she began to contemplate the reality of the situation at hand.

Gustave notices the storm brewing behind his daughters blue eyes, and grab a hold her firmly as he spoke with more strength than he had; "Well than Christine, as soon as I am better we will thank her. Now, let your father rest so I may recuperate fully." He squeezed her close and planted a feather like kiss upon her forehead before laying back into the couch.

Christine returned the mutual affection and placed a kiss upon Gustave's forehead as he relaxed into a dreamlike state. She regarded her father for a moment, his face completely at peace, the hard lines of his face dissipated into his skin, the gray hair contouring his face furthering exaggerating the multitude of wrinkles, as his labored breathing wracked his body with a slight tremor. She sighed wistfully, as she sat down in the floor beside her father nuzzling into the couch closer to him. Pressing herself against him, she listened tranquilly to her father's heartbeat, the constant rhythm beginning to lull her to sleep.

As each day passed, Gustave became stronger and stronger, as both Christine and Madame Giry tended to his every need. By the end of the second week Gustave was able to bustle around himself, he was breathing better, moving faster, and getting healthier every day.

It seemed to Christine that her father's transformation had less to do with the medicine and more to do with Madame Giry. Christine had noticed in the last several days how much closer her father stood to Madame Giry, she also noticed how Madame Giry would whisper quietly to Gustave when they thought Christine was not around or asleep. Christine would try to spy and over heard them later that day.

"Gustave, please I cannot"

"Antoinette, you can't tell me you don't feel the same. I see how you look at me and how you look at Christine"

"No Gustave, you are mistaken. I…I am still very much in love with my deceased husband, it would be improper for me to move on with my life this soon after his passing. For god's sakes I'm still wearing my widow's clothes."

"He would have wanted you to be happy… You have a daughter who needs a father, and I have a daughter who needs a mother. We could make each other happy Annie."

Christine saw her father raise his hand and stroke her cheek softly as he leaned further into her until their lips met. Christine gasped from shock, causing them to quickly pull apart as they heard her clumsily stumble back to her room. She could still hear them continue to whisper, and several moments later she heard rustling and then the door opening and closing.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay I was in the middle of PSC with the military. Right now I am in Cali doing school for the Navy, and will try to update once a week. Thank you for all those that are reviewing and have followed my story! Trust me, Erik will be making his great debut soon!

"Madeline, I quit" Madame Giry spat as she busted through the door of Madeline's home.

She began to pant, clearly out of breath from the lengthy journey. Madeline's head snapped up as she scanned Madame Giry's face, her eyes turning into slits as she calmly stalked towards the stern woman.

"Why ever for Madame? Have you forgotten our agreement?" She purred evilly as she plopped her pregnant self upon her couch, bring the freshly brewed cup of tea to her lips, whilst watching her steadily.

"How could I forget?" Madame Giry spoke venomously and silently steeled herself inward as she continued "But I cannot continue to lie and deceive under the pretense of friendliness and charm. These are good people Madeline, these is no need to do such disparity. You have enough from your husband's _accident_ that you can and _should _lead your life. Please Madeline… leave this place behind."

Madeline's maniacal laughter cackled and boomed reverberating and resonating throughout the house; shaking Antoinette to the core. Madeline slowly crept towards the woman, snaking her arm to cusp her chin. She stared into the elderly woman's eyes and saw everything she needed to know.

"You devilish shrew. You love them don't you?" Madeline snickered wildly and clasped her hands together lightly. "Oh this is just too good. It's almost perfect. My little spy has a crush" She made an exaggerated wink as she moved back to the couch.

"Now listen to me well Antoinette, you will not see that family again. Do you understand? From now on you will only interact with them, either within this house or if I am present. You will-"

Did you not hear what I said Madeline… I quit. I am done; I am putting my foot down. This is enough… okay. Don't you understand that _I have had enough_?

Rexactly who it is you are dealing with." Madeline straightened her posture, placed her hands clasped in her lap like a true lady as she stared violently into Antoinette's eyes.

"It was I who killed your husband, It was I; who took you off the streets begging like a puaper, it was I who rid you of debt –"

"Yes, debt you gave to my husband and then subsequently killed him for not paying it off. You rescued me, only to pay of his debt… but it has never been enough. I have given my best years to you, and in return you have taken everything I have. There is nothing left for me to give, there is nothing left for me to lose. My decision is final. _I am leaving…_

Her body cringed and held her breath, awaiting any response.

"That is where you are wrong. You my dear only have one thing left to lose."

Madame Giry lifted one of her brows questionably and she silently prayed Madeline did not have the answer to her most coveted secret. " And what exactly would that be?"

Madeline smiled gingerly and whispered: "Your daughter… of course"

Gustave rubbed at his temple's as he contemplated the letter before him. _Why annie? _Was all he could think of as he read the letter again and again. His mind raced as he re-read the letter silently in his mind:

_My Dearest Gustave, _

_I regret to inform you that I can no longer be of aid to you and your recovery. My services have been required elsewhere. The Mistress; Christine spoke of is on the cusp of labor and I need to tend to her around the clock. I hope you will understand and respect my decision to part ways. Nothing would have come from indulging in such fantasies. I truly hope you will find happiness one day. Goodbye my dearest Gustave._

_Forever yours, _

_Antoinette. _

_Oh no! Say it isn't so. Madame Giry gone for good... Not a chance if I can help it; and I can. LOL until next time. _


End file.
